disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Long/Gallery
vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h39m01s118.png Jack-american-dragon-jake-long-2879932-400-400.jpg|Promotional artwork of Jake from season 1 Jakey2.gif|Promotional artwork of Jake's dragon form from season 1 american_dragon_cms_big1.jpg|Jake Long in Dragon Form American-Dragon-american-dragon-jake-long-577631_287_227.jpg 01jake_grandpa.jpg AmericanDragonWallpaper800.jpg|Jake Long (Season 2) Snapshot 36.jpg|Jake Long in Dragon Form (Season 2) Jake-and-rose-american-dragon-jake-long-2879947-303-404.jpg|Jake in a promo poster 212196 1238427977287 full.jpg|Jake unhappy Snapshot 296.jpg|Jake ready for action Snapshot 302.jpg Snapshot 300.jpg Old School Training (3).jpg Dragon Breath (29).jpg Dragon Breath (30).jpg Jasmine_jake.jpg Dragon Breath (24).jpg Dragon Breath (25).jpg Dragon Breath (34).jpg Dragon Breath (3).jpg|Jake in suit and ties Jasmine_jake_trixie_spud.png Dragon Breath (26).jpg Dragon Breath (27).jpg Brad_School_dance.png Jasmine_jake_rose_brad.png Brad_jake.jpg Dragon Breath (18).jpg Dragon Breath (19).jpg Dragon Breath (31).jpg Dragon Breath (4).jpg Dragon Breath (32).jpg 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (12).jpg 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (13).jpg Dragon Breath (5).jpg 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (14).jpg Dragon Breath (33).jpg Dragon Breath (13).jpg Dragon Breath (11).jpg Jasmine_apology.jpg Dragon Breath (9).jpg|Jake's trademark without his suit jacket Dragon_Breath_(8).jpg Dragon Breath (10).jpg Body Guard Duty.jpg|Jake in hearts of Rose after giving her the pudding Homecoming (2).jpg|Jake in Black and Purple Tuxedo Siren Says (4).jpg|Jake in Black Tuxedo Bite Father Bite Son (2).jpg|Adult Jake in the Future PDVD_21.JPG N.F. (8).JPG PDVD_051.JPG N.F. (10).JPG F.F. (1).JPG|Jake with Neptune's Trident Snapshot 10.jpg|Jake with Long Pants Bite Father Bite Son (6).jpg TheBreakout.jpg TheBreakout (3).jpg DRMSCPE.jpg DRMSCPE (3).jpg DRMSCPE (4).jpg Untitled 79.jpg PDVD 19.JPG PDVD_18.JPG PDVD_007.JPG PDVD_004.JPG familybusiness9.jpg|Jake Hugging Hayley Snapshot 226.jpg|Jake Shirtless Untitled 16.jpg Untitled 15.jpg|Jake and his father Untitled 016.jpg|Jake and his son vlcsnap-2012-04-13-21h32m12s191.png vlcsnap-2012-04-13-21h39m20s145.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-14-20h35m58s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-14-20h36m30s21.png vlcsnap-2012-04-14-20h37m16s217.png|Younger Jake with a puppy PDVD_022.JPG Snapshot 93.jpg Snapshot 35.jpg GhostStory (1).JPG Homecoming I.JPG MEN1.JPG N.F. (7).JPG NF.JPG NobodysFu (4).JPG DVD 015.JPG PDVD_016.JPG DVD_017.JPG DVD_018.JPG DVD_019.JPG PDVD_020.JPG Untitled 26.jpg Untitled 27.jpg Untitled 40.jpg Bite Father Bite Son (3).jpg Bite Father Bite Son (5).jpg Bite Father Bite Son (7).jpg vlcsnap-2011-12-03-16h38m08s247.png GhostStory.JPG DVD 23.JPG DVD_024.JPG DVD_025.JPG PDVD_026.JPG Snapshot 34.jpg Snapshot 41.jpg Untitled 015.jpg Dragon Breath (63).jpg Dragon Breath (64).jpg Dragon Breath (58).jpg season1intro (3).jpg Old School Training (8).jpg Old School Training (9).jpg Old School Training.jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (8).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (10).jpg Bring It On (17).jpg The Hunted (1).jpg Body Guard Duty (19).jpg Body Guard Duty (22).jpg Body Guard Duty (26).jpg Body Guard Duty (27).jpg Body Guard Duty (30).jpg Old School Training (13).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (12).jpg The Academy (1).jpg Dreamscape (4).jpg Dreamscape (5).jpg Dreamscape (6).jpg YoungerJake.jpg|Younger Jake Act 4 Scene 15 (13).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (14).jpg YoungerJake&Hayley.jpg Untitled 118.jpg|Jake looking sheepish Lilo and Jake.jpg vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h34m46s24.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h38m37s102.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h46m39s34.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h47m09s127.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h49m18s116.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h49m34s240.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h50m19s196.png|Jake Dragon Form Showing His Underwear vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h51m44s29.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h51m54s151.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-17h42m26s141.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-17h44m37s182.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-17h45m05s212.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-17h46m37s98.png vlcsnap-2012-09-11-09h38m46s107.png vlcsnap-2012-09-11-09h39m23s65.png Untitled_193.jpg Keeping Shop (1).jpg Untitled 199.jpg vlcsnap-2012-09-25-07h42m19s45.png Untitled 194.jpg Untitled 197.jpg Untitled 222.jpg Untitled 218.jpg Untitled 232.jpg Untitled 217.jpg Romantic Hands.jpg|Jake holding Rose's hands AmDRAG-JAKE-Long-american-dragon-jake-long-10164765-720-540.jpg Untitled 233.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-21h28m07s35.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h09m10s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h09m21s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h10m28s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h11m41s83.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h12m05s74.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h12m11s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h12m23s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h13m23s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h13m28s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h13m50s62.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h14m00s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h15m25s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h15m57s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h17m29s253.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h24m09s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h24m30s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h26m38s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h27m17s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h27m38s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h30m38s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h32m37s89.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h34m57s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h37m30s224.png Char 31485.jpg Homecoming (10).jpg 2346634632464.jpg Dragon Breath (108).jpg Dragon Breath (109).jpg Dragon Breath (54).jpg Dragon Breath (49).jpg Dragon Breath (120).jpg Dragon Breath (121).jpg Dragon Breath (122).jpg 533331110.jpg 5534321111.jpg 4567889.jpg 332211145.jpg 455433321.jpg d0a59a2db5_72587677_o2.jpg 5d7f5b5433_72587654_o2.jpg 9b0dc4c13a_72587703_o2.jpg 11f84a340e_72587567_o2.jpg 9d095c6ee0_72587599_o2.jpg Dragon Breath (123).jpg Dragon Breath (130).jpg Dragon Breath (131).jpg Category:Character galleries